skillspediafandomcom-20200215-history
EA3
Definition Ability to apply quantitative methods and computer software relevant to the engineering discipline, in order to solve engineering problems. Sub skills Write the second section of your page here. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks CORE Maths and Programming Demonstrate the ability to design and implement simple programs. Test software solutions to practical problems against target specifications. Digital Electronics Be able to: Write programs in machine code and assembler; Write programs for interfacing applications; Demonstrate the ability to design programs in a second programming language; Implement programs in the C language; Test software solutions to practical problems against target specifications. Further Digital Electronics Be able to design digital circuits using VHDL. Demonstrate the use of software engineering support tools such as documentation tools, debugging and quality assurance. Software Engineering Project Demonstrate the effective use of tools to support the software engineering process. NON-CORE Music Technology: Creation and Perception Compose a short, tightly specified, sound-scape using a digital synthesis software package (PureData) and critically analyse the result. Links, Networks and Protocols Understand how protocol layers work together, and the functions of the application, transport, network, data-link and physical layers. Understand the tradeoffs in designing optimum protocols for at least one layer. Understand how an event-driven simulation works, and have developed the skills to write code to simulate a protocol operating at one or more layers. Computer Operating Systems and Interfacing Understand, compare and contrast the leading computer operating systems. Understand the implementation and limitations of core components within a modern computer operating system. Write programs in machine code and assembler code, and understand how compiled code relates to these techniques. Write programs for interfacing applications. Semiconductor Devices Design, at a circuit level, the internal blocks of an operational amplifier and audio type amplifiers. ￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼Introduction to the Internet and Numerical Methods Introduction to numerical methods in MATLAB. Design and implementation of optimisation algorithm in MATLAB. Data Structures & Algorithms and Numerical Methods To understand the role of algorithm and data structure design in software, and be able to appraise and articulate design choices in terms of algorithm efficiency as well as correctness, reliability and maintainability. To know the definitions and roles of important abstract data types: lists, stacks, queues, tables, trees and graphs, and be able to implement, debug and validate important abstract data types. To understand examples of the trade-offs between different types of implementation for abstract data types for example the implementation of a table with unordered and ordered arrays, a binary search tree or a hash table and analyse the computational cost of each. To know of and be able to implement standard algorithms in sorting (including quicksort, radix sort and heapsort), searching (including binary search), tree traversal, and graph analysis. Introduction to numerical methods in MATLAB. Design and implementation of optimisation algorithm in MATLAB. Computer Architectures Use hierarchical design techniques to implement complex designs. Use design capture in VHDL and integrate these design techniques. Use pre- and post-route simulation to verify designs. Further Analogue Electronics Design simple SMPSU. Control Engineering Use software tools, based upon the MATLAB environment to support control system analysis and design. Modern & Digital Control Display knowledge and understanding of a range of basic formulae and relationships appropriate to the fields of both modern (state- space) and digital control. Convert between transfer function, time-domain and state-space representations, be able to carry out calculations and manipulations in state-space format, be able to relate the theoretical equations to physical block (simulation) diagrams and be able to design multivariable feedback control systems to given requirements in state-space form. Analyse the properties of hybrid control systems, involving a mixture of samplers, data holds and system units, be able to derive and calculate the appropriate discrete transfer function for a given system configuration and be able to calculate Z-transforms and inverse Z-transforms. Digital Engineering Analyse algorithms and identify strategies for their implementation on microprocessor-based systems. Implement and use complex IP modules within a FPGA design. Develop complex VHDL testbenches for circuit verification and devise appropriate verification strategies. Use and understand the complete design flow required to implement a microprocessor module on an FPGA-based platform. Optical Communications Calculate the main technical parameters of laser and amplifier from the construction and material properties, select a right type of component for a particular system application. Calculate the loss and dispersion limits on optical communications for both direct and external modulated systems. Analogue & Digital Filters Design and build analogue and digital filters. Calculate the order and type of filter based on specifications. Implement such filters using passive LC and active circuits or in Matlab, as appropriate. DSP Architectures Use and understand the complete design flow required to implement complex designs that include a microprocessor module on an FPGA-based platform. Design a digital signal processing system using microprocessors, custom digital circuits, or a mixed approach. Analyse algorithms and identify efficient strategies for their implementation using dedicated hardware. Appreciate strengths and limitations of the debugging of digital circuits and integrate test logic in a design using a JTAG interface. Flight Control Apply control systems analysis and design methods in the formulation and implementation of simple flight control laws. Nanoelectronics Simulate the magnetoresistance response of 2-dimensional structures. Photonics & Nanophotonics Describe the bandstructure of semiconductor nanostructure and its effect on optical properties. Explain how the optical properties of nanostructures affect the performance of optoelectronic devices. Modems Calculate the power spectrum of a random baseband data waveform. Calculate the bandwidths of Nyquist filtered signals. Calculate the BER of a baseband data transmission system. Compare and contrast several common modulation schemes. Calculate the bit error rate of several common modulation schemes in the presence of Gaussian noise. Describe the most important RF receiver topologies and calculate noise and intermodulation performance. Be able to specify and evaluate the performance of wireless modems. Have a working knowledge of common DSP receiver technologies. Relevant Higher Order Skills Electrical Engineering